


You're Dangerous and I'm Loving It

by Shownkindness



Series: Too High, Won't Come Down [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Addiction, Based off the evil universe, Brief Smut, Dara/Evil AU, F/F, Mentions of Murder, Mild S&M, Murder, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS WILL TRIGGER YOU, Power Dynamics, RedK Kara, Seriously please read the tags, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, detailed drug use, if I missed a tag just let me know, mentions of drug use, someone really important dies, this is dark and though its shortish doesn't stop it from being something that can trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: What happens when Kara and Overlord Lena take over the city. Jumps to a few months ahead as well.100th episode gave me some inspiration and people like the first part, please read that. Also, read the tags.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Too High, Won't Come Down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667491
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	You're Dangerous and I'm Loving It

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning to read the tags

“Citizen please stand down. By order of Overlord Luthor NCPD has been released from their duties.” The H.O.P.E. bot tried to reason with the officer shooting at it with a pistol.

The man kept firing rounds into the robot as it walked closer. Once the robot was close enough it grabbed the gun that was firing at it and crushed it. The officer stumbled back, glancing around he noticed that many of his fellow officers were doing the same. The H.O.P.E. bots gathered all the weapons and flew off with them. Leaving only a warning that rebellion was now an act of treason. From the sky, Kara watched as all departments of government were quickly released from their duties. Her role turned from supervisory to aggressor when she picked up on a familiar voice. 

“I have called the National Guard, they should be here within a few hours. Until then we have to hold Supergirl and Lena Luthor off from taking over the city.” J’onn’s voice was clear from the direction of the D.E.O.

Taking off instantly she flew into the building with a platoon of H.O.P.E. bots flanking her. Glass from the windows shattered down at her feet as the alarms were set off. Many agents hesitated to open fire, giving the H.O.P.E. bots time to start disarming and disabling any defenses that would have been set on them. Brushing the glass off of her black suit Kara calmly walked around the room slowly making her way over to a very concerned Alex and a hardened J’onn. 

“Kara this isn’t you. Whatever she did to you we can fix, please please don’t do this.” Alex pled, but not moving closer to Kara.

“Can’t you see Alex.” Kara spoke as she circled their platform, “I am exactly who I am supposed to be. A leader. General Zor-El who will show you, humans, what society actually looks like. My planet may be dead, but I see now that its lessons are not.”

Glancing up Kara noticed J’onn was holding a kryptonite cannon. So it seemed that he understood the score, Alex though was still holding onto what part of Kara was still her sister. It would be too easy for her just to kill them. She had done that with Reign, though the feeling of the metal in her hand had been a rush it was over far too quickly. No wonder humans relied on weapons so fiercely, they were easy and so detached from the actual act. Astra had always told her that true honor on the battlefield came from fairness. Though she wouldn’t allow them to turn her human, she would give them some chance to pick their battles wisely.

“Kara, please. Let us help you, you aren’t yourself right now. I see the Red Kryptonite in your skin. Let me get the cleanser.” Alex softly asked her sister.

“I am who I was meant to be Alex. Now I am giving you a choice. Leave the city. Don’t return and I will not hunt you down. Stay in National City and we will be at war.” Kara faced them both, her eyes watching J’onn though. 

Though he held the weapon she could tell he didn’t want to use it. That weakness is why she knew her offer was being debated. Flaring her eyes quickly she fired every computer in sight, having given the H.O.P.E. robots details on where to shut down the mainframe of the D.E.O. Walking back toward the window she had come in from, she turned her back on them. This was their crossroads moment, there was silence then she heard the beam kick into gear. There was a punishing thud against her back, but it didn’t bring her to her knees as it would have years ago. Standing straight she turned her head slightly to catch the shocked looks of those that once been her closet people. Jumping out the window she fell down until her powers kicked back into gear and she pulled back up. Listening for a moment she could hear the soft hum of Lena’s corrupted heart and turn toward that direction. 

~~

Landing on a familiar balcony Kara stepped into her once mentor’s office. H.O.P.E. robots were rushing around the building changing things and carrying things in. Amused by the homey items Lena seemed to bring into the space she moved toward the center of the once large office space. Now there was a clear throne-like chair and table that had a camera pointed at, along with a wall of screens showing different parts of the city. Finally, she spotted the dark hair woman typing quickly on her keyboard and responding to different reports. Noticing a timer in the corner of the screen Kara moved closer to see it was tracking 3 fighter jets headed toward the city. 

“You have been busy.” Kara simply commented.

“Yes, it seems the city-wide take over isn’t going as smoothly as hoped.” Lena remarks from behind her keyboard.

“The H.O.P.E. bots have removed all members of NCPD and government officials within the city. They have started patrolling giving out directions on curfew and new laws.” Kara reports her attention still on the fighter jets.

“They will be here within an hour Kara. I hope you have a plan for them.” Lena commented when she finally stopped typing franticly. 

“That’s plenty of time.” Kara remarks before moving closer to Lena.

Lena knew that predatory stalking. It seemed taking down the D.E.O. had given Kara a rush. Though she could feel the familiar tug of what was about to come she knew they needed to focus. When Kara was close enough she placed a hand on her chest, where the dark red House of El crest laid. Pausing Kara gave a slight tilt of her head watching the green eyes staring her down. Leaning in Lena pulled Kara into a kiss, controlling its pace taking the aggressive start Kara gave her, but slowing it down. Pulling back Lena could see the flames tamed in Kara’s eyes just a bit and pulled back.

“We need to focus. You can take what you have earned when the city is in flames under our rule.” Lena commented stepping away and opening her desk drawer. 

She pulled out a red vial and Kara quickly snatched it from her hands. Though she wasn’t feeling the itch just yet from the drug leaving her system, she knew it would calm her down enough to focus. Pushing the tiny circle like needles into her neck she sighed as the drug entered her system. Lena watched running her nails lightly down Kara’s side, watching Kara fall under the drug had always interested her. Before when they were using crude needles it was less attractive, but now watching the shivers run through the blonde she regretted delaying Kara’s earlier drive. Coming back to Kara placed the vial down on the desk and blinked a few times into the distance. She could easily spot the jets and pulled away from Lena. They both paused for a moment, communicated with blue and green before Kara took off from CatCo. 

Moving straight toward the planes she crashed straight through one before the others started to move away from her. Watching them as their target changed from the city to her. Using her heat vision she explodes one of the engines on the right one before flying and ripping the wing fully off the left one. The second engine of the first one exploded taking the pilot with it. On the second plane, the pilot had time to eject his seat and was falling to the ground. Debating for a moment she lit his parachute on fire and flew away. His screams came to a sudden stop as she circled back to the city.

Kara and the H.O.P.E. bots create a perimeter around the city making it clear that entering the city was not permitted. By the end of the day, she could hear the National Guard setting up base just outside the city. It wouldn’t be until tomorrow that they took action. Lena had sent a team to disable all the cell towers in the city and the city went silent. Floating high in the clouds Kara had her eyes closed enjoying the silence. This is what she had wanted since the first time she had been exposed to RedK. The sun fell and the city was lite up much less than normal, all businesses having to close by 9 pm.

~~

“Kara.” Lena called out into the night sky.

It was only seconds before the other woman gently landed on the balcony. Lena was holding and sipping a glass of wine and gave a nod before handing her a glass as well. Taking the drink Kara turned to watch over the city as well. There were districts that were under fire, the H.O.P.E. bots were currently putting them out and watching for anyone out past the curfew. Scanning quickly Kara didn’t notice any threats so she took a drink from her glass. Though it wouldn’t affect her like it would a human she still enjoyed the taste. They watched silently over the city they both felt a sense of pride, they were doing what they had been planning. 

Walking inside Lena places her glass down on the table and turns smirking at Kara. Following quickly Kara follows suit and is lead into what was almost like a panic room at some point. The large bed in the middle of the room though is her focus though as she pushes Lena down onto the bed. They both groan as their kiss gets rougher and Kara even growls when Lena pushes and pulls away slightly. Opening the nightstand Lena pulls out a harness and dildo putting them down next to Kara, asking, but not asking. Kara stands from the bed laughing.

“You had your army of robots bring you a strapon in the middle of taking over the city?” Kara teases as they both work to take their clothes off, “Its a rush, isn’t it? You better take it well then if you were so sure I would use it on you.”

Once Kara has pulled it on she looks back on the bed where Lena is already on her hands and knees, her fingers wrapped around the metal frame of her headboard. Groaning softly Kara moved onto the bed and ran her fingers through Lena’s damp folds. There is a moan from the woman below her and any pretense she had about waiting is thrown out the window. Guiding the head of the dildo forward she pushes deep into the velvet warmth being offered to her. Lena shakes in pleasure and pants when Kara quickly bottoms out inside of her. There is nothing gentle about Kara’s pace and her thrusts cause Lena to fall from her knees and just lay there being taken from behind. Her screams of pleasure ring into the silent night of the city as they continue until they are both shaking from effort and pleasure.

Pulling out of Lena, Kara cleans off the dildo putting everything back. When she is about to leave the room Lena says tiredly, “Just sleep here.”

Kara stops and eyes the woman for a moment. Before she would always leave and go back to her own home. She is sure now though that her apartment was torn apart and set as a trap. They had never slept next to each other before and she isn’t sure of it. Lena sits up, the kryptonite in her chest slightly capped by a clear lid is the only light in the room. The green glow makes her look even more haunting than normal and it makes Kara give in. Laying down next to the woman they turn away from each other before falling asleep. 

~~

“News from the frontline?” Lena asks the Kryptonian walking into the office.

“Sending the missile back at them seemed to get the message across.” Kara answers before plopping down on the sofa, “They are packing up and moving to go protect D.C.”

Lena nods and looks over the business and trade reports. By taking over the city she wanted to make sure the citizens wouldn’t starve on her watch. It took some time for companies to trade again with them. But after two weeks of the takeover not changing they started to get the hint that this was not a part-time deal. The city was running smoother than it had before. The crime was almost none and taxes were lowered due to no more unless need for politics. The H.O.P.E. robots were creating themselves at this point and were keeping up on all their duties. Kara’s job was to keep the National Guard at bay and to her own demand to handle the leftover D.E.O. members.

“There was another sighting,” Lena mentioned handing a tablet over to Kara.

Clicking through the files Kara reads that Alex, J’onn and Nia had been trying to raid a store. They had got away with some food and were tracked until they ducked into the sewers. Reading over the information she could feel the unapproving glare from Lena. She had been very vocal about just ending them. Kara had a plan though and had bought herself some time. The limits of Lena's understanding only went so far though and she knew she needed to act fast. Putting it down Kara moved closer to Lena placing nips and kisses down her jaw. They both knew she was distracting from the actual conversation. Lena let herself be distracted though as she pushed Kara to sit on her desk and moved between her legs.

~~

Alex groaned and blinked back the darkness that had taken her under. Quickly glancing around the room she tries to make sense of where she is. There are no windows for her to even tell the time of day or where she is at. She spots only one door and when she tries to stand she realizes her hands are cuffed behind her back. They are the anti-alien cuffs they had at the D.E.O. and she resigns to the fact that she will have to just wait. It doesn’t take long and a sight that had once comforted her enters the room and sits down in a chair that had been tucked in the corner.

“You’re awake finally.” Kara comments.

“What.. where?” Alex asks still trying to figure out where she is.

“You are somewhere that you won't be found. Let's have a chat, Alex.” Kara sat up more, “I told you to leave the city.”

“I can’t just leave. I swore to protect this city and I am your sister. I am going to bring you back I just don’t know how yet.” Alex answered sighing as she leaned back into the cuffs.

Leaning forward clasping her hands together Kara focused in on Alex, “I have told you I am what I was meant to be. You need to change your point of view Alex. You can still protect this city, but on my side.”

Alex shakes her head still trying to get loose, “You murder for no reason and are forcing the city under yours and Lena’s rule. You are a dictator, not a leader.”

Kara glares at Alex’s words, “This is how it worked on Krypton Alex. My mother and aunt worked side by side to bring the city to peace. I want that with you, but it seems you need time to think.”

Standing Kara pressed the remote release in her hand and stepped out of the room leaving Alex uncuffed but trapped. Unknown to either Lena was watching the scene unfold from her desk at CatCo. As much as Kara insisted that she was an emotionless Kryptonian she still had ties that could play with her heart. She would leave it be for now but would keep an eye on the development. As much as she wanted to just trust her General, the only person she could truly trust was herself. 

~~

As the weeks go on Kara along with the H.O.P.E bots bring the city to order. Though riots had broken out now and then they were quickly handled. Kara brings Alex food and it seemed that J’onn has finally given up hope that Alex was still alive. One night while she was on patrol she watched as the people she had once called friends snuck their way out of the city. They had been spotted by the H.O.P.E. bots but had reported to Kara who let them pass. They had plans to rally the United States against them. She had even heard whispers of bringing Kal to try and fight her off. They knew who would win that fight though and no blue and red flew near the city. 

Lena and Kara had calculated that the risk of the citizens was too great for the US to consider bombing the city. They hadn’t endangered the city more than necessary and had kept trade open. It seemed that the US was just containing them to their city for now. When Lena decided they should work for all of California Kara knew there would be more battles. The woman seemed content at the moment though. They were showing an example to people what kind of peace they could have. Even had followers joining in on the discussion boards criticizing the way the government handled things. Kara and Lena looked like a small blimp compared to the social distrust and rumors of overthrowing a government that was being whispered around the country. 

During this time Kara keeps visiting Alex, to bring her food and try to convince her to come to her side. As time passes so does Alex’s resolve. Kara can see the telling signs that her sister was about to break. With the city in a peaceful state, there was no need for Kara on the frontlines. Most of her days were spent in the sky just enjoying the way the sun felt and silence. During the business hours the city was rather lively, but no longer were there cries for her help. Instead, H.O.P.E. bots moved around the city monitoring and sending everything back to Lena. 

“Why won't you just let me free.” Alex asked as she sat eating.

“I let you free you are dead Alex. I haven’t put this much effort into keeping you here just to let you go. If I could prove you would stand by my side it would be easier to convince Lena to let you stay.”

Alex seems to think for a moment before asking, “If you are such a great Zor-El like you say you are, why are taking orders from Lena? Why is she the only one in charge.” 

Kara glares slightly, “I could have power. I am earning my place, that is the Kryptonian way.”

“Has she earned hers?” Alex muses out loud, but she knows that she is doing.

When she looks up at Kara again she can see the doubt building in Kara’s eyes. That is what she needed. It was clear to her that though Kara had all these powers, Lena held some kind of power over her. They were quiet for the rest of the meeting and when Kara left Alex could tell she was breaking through. It had taken a week or two to figure out what the power balance was between the two. If she could just place enough doubt there she could maybe get Kara the Kryptonite cleanser and hopefully reverse the effects the RedK had over her. When they had gone to her apartment during the start of this they had found the needles and were able to tell what it was. She just needed a chance and Alex would pounce. 

~~

Lena was pleased with the balance they had found in the city. Crime was at an all-time low, murder was down to zero and business was still steady with the city. It had taken skills she had learned from her father to get the city back on track. Though he had taught her those things with the idea that one day she would work with Lex for Luthorcorp, she could use them for world domination. It was just a matter of waiting at this point. There were a lot of whispers of overthrowing the US government and their time to strike would be in its ashes. 

During this time she had allowed Kara to have some freedoms. Though she didn’t trust people she wanted to put her faith in Kara. They worked well together and when times were quiet Kara would tell her about Krypton. It gave a lot of inspiration and shaped the way of many of the laws now forced upon National City. The pair had come to an understanding and spent most nights together. There was an appreciation for each other and their nights together were quick and rough, now they took their time with each other. Watching her screen, Lena could feel the rage that rising again. Alex hadn’t been able to get through to Kara, but today maybe she did. She was a threat now and threats had to be dealt with.

~ 

Alex looked up as the door opened, but was silent as it wasn’t Kara that walked through the door. Lena moved around the room found the chair Kara used to move of the times she visited. Crossing one leg over the other Lena stared Alex down tapping the barrel of the gun in her hands. The room is silent beyond the gentle taps and swallowing Alex can feel the tension in the room. They can’t seem to decide who talks first and though Lena doesn’t want to be that hero that wastes an hour with a speech she wants to be the last thing Alex hears.

“At first I thought maybe Kara would just toy with you. She thought she could hide you from me. You are here because I wanted you to be here. It seems that time has come to an end. You see Alex, you became a threat today. A threat I can not let burn any brighter.”

From the other side of the city, Kara hears a shot go off and quickly flies to the source of the sound. Running down the hall she comes to the room she has been keeping Alex. Lena is leaning against the wall next to the open door. There is a stillness that comes over Kara as the realization comes over her what has happened. There is an inhuman growl and Kara picks up Lena slamming her into the wall. The Kryptonite in Lena’s chest is the only thing saving her from having been crushed from the rough treatment. Though Lena is using to seeing red among the blue of her eyes there is a fire of rage now.

“What have you done!”

“What you were too weak to do.” Lena simply answers the woman.

Kara steps away and drops Lena as she moves more into the hall trying to shake her emotions. Lena watches for a moment and feels her own rage at that moment. She had taken care of what she needed to. Kara had made this mess and instead of insisting that the other woman take care of it she did it herself. She watches Kara punch a wall, forgetting for a moment the lack of her powers. Cradling her hand that is now throbbing Kara leans against the wall glaring at Lena. 

“You are being rather emotional for someone without emotions. She had become a threat. I did what needed to be done so you didn’t have to.” Lena angrily tells the Kryptonian. 

“I was trying to get her to our side. She had information that could have helped us.” Kara weakly tries to defend herself.

“I am the only one you need.” Lena glares and dares to move closer.

Kara doesn’t meet her eyes and instead frowns down at her hand, “I don’t need anyone.”

“Another lie. Its human nature to need a connection. Science has proven the benefits of some kind of community, even a small one.”

“I’m not human.” Kara looks up then.

“Then stop acting like it! You have told me about the Matrix, what do you think it would say about us?” Lena is now right in front of Kara, still frowning, but watching.

Kara seems to be thinking, “It would... You are a good match. You would bring honor to the house of El.” she finally mumbles.

“Then you know what I did need to be done. What would happen if someone tried to break a match?”

“The council would have sentenced them to death.”

“That is what happened here, Kara. You let your emotions cloud your judgment, you can have them, but stay focused.” Lena reminded her, her voice not exactly soft, but softer than Kara has ever heard it.

Breathing in then out slowly Kara lets her expression show her determination, “I need another dose.”

“Take us home then General Zor-El.”

**Author's Note:**

> The bus probably stops here, but this gives me an idea that maybe some people would enjoy more dark storylines. I return to my fluff field, but may return to the darkside ;) 
> 
> Feel free to stalk me on Tumblr at the same handle


End file.
